


In Time

by yyxyuta



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel, based off dramarama, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxyuta/pseuds/yyxyuta
Summary: -based off the dramarama mv-"what would you do if you were able to change time?""don't take it for granted, you don't know what can happen."





	In Time

21st of march, 2017 ; kihyun

 

“2 years have past” I continuously say to myself, the memories, the accident, our last moment together, his last moment together. I laid my head down, quietly sobbing to myself before someone approaches me, leaving some kind of watch behind before they leave. I grab the watch and inspect it. “This isn’t like any other watch..” I say to myself before accidentally pressing one of the side buttons, the date on the watch goes from 21st of march 2017 to 21st of march 2015 and before i can think of anything else I get teleported.

 

_ The road.. _

_ The weather.. _

_ The atmosphere..  _

_ This is all so familiar..  _

  
  


I was alone with my thoughts, looking around my surroundings before I hear the distant sound of a car crash.

I immediately turn around as my eyes widen, it’s him.. It’s Jooheon.

 

My body freezes as I watch his car tumble over, the windows breaking, the car receiving dents. 

“I can’t watch this..” I say to myself as I press one of the side buttons on my watch, I start to panic, not knowing what to do before i get teleported to my previous position.

I run to the direction of the car and once i get near i get teleported back to my previous position. 

 

Again and again, it’s like the watch won’t let me save him. “what’s going on..?” I keep saying to myself. 

I continue to fiddle around with the buttons but nothing is working, I continuously try to approach the car but with no success. I start to move my hand through my hair in frustration before I look in the corner of my eye as someone appears next to me

 

_ He looks familiar.. _

_ Where have I seen him before..? _

 

So many thoughts take over my head before everything stops when he looks down at my watch.

 

_ Is that the person who gave me the watch..? _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope yall enjoyed this! constrictive criticism is always appreciated ^^


End file.
